Simon & Alisha, A Happy Ending to A New Beginning
by Brudogg
Summary: Misfits spinoff sample, Superhoodie In Vegas


Part of the campaign to save Superhoodie's pasty white bum from time-loop oblivion.

Perhaps an actual writer could do something with this outline. I didn't like how things were left so I wrote some excerpts for a possible Misfits spin-off.

Misfits Series 3 Secret Ending

Simon and Alisha, A Happy Beginning.

_Flashback to shortly after Alisha's throat was slit, in the locker room with the gang plus Seth. Simon is asking Seth for the time travel power_.

Seth: "Good bet he's at one of the pubs. If he hears that I'm looking for him he might just take his trip early, it'd be best if you all searched the pubs."

Curtis: "We still have to take care of... Alisha"

Seth: "I can do it, I have my car. I won't fill in the grave."

Simon: "Alright so what does this man look like?"

...

Seth had waited with Alisha until she revived but he had her handcuffed in the bathroom at his office.

He tries to calm her and explains that he had given her the power of immortality months ago when he sold her the clairvoyance power. He further explains that he had been well paid anonymously for the power to be put in her. He was contacted recently by the same person and tasked to make sure that she was kept safe and not interfere with Simon going back. That information did not calm her. "I will not lose him again!" she repeatedly exclaimed.

He had dressed a dead man he called Ross's body in Alisha's orange jumper and a wig and placed him face down in what was supposed to be her grave for them to fill in.

Seth: "I have to do this, you don't understand. Whoever it is they know things... A man came to my office and almost killed me. She gave me the head's up that he was coming for me so I... took some extra precautions. She asked me to handle this for her in return."

Alisha: "You don't even know who she is!"

Seth: "Whoever she is she saved both of our lives now didn't she!"

...

Alisha eventually convinces Seth to take her power of immortality and secretly give it to Simon when he gives Simon the power to travel back in time, so he does.

After Simon goes back, Seth releases Alisha and she runs to the roof overlooking the river but no one is there. Just as she starts to let out a cry, her phone rings. She answers "Hello...". A familiar voice on the other end says "Alisha it's me, Simon." "What the fuck!" she responds, "Where are you?". "I'm in Las Vegas, its a long story" he replies.

[Intro Music plays: 'boom ba doom boom boom boom doot, dah...']

Flash forward to Simon and Alisha laying in bed together in a large basement apartment. (with flashback scenes)

Simon: "After you burned my body last year, well I woke up that evening on the warehouse roof. I realized that I must have been given Nathan's power of immortality, I knew that somehow you must have had something to do with it. Since there were things going on that I, even being from the future, couldn't account for I thought it best not to interfere with events. I knew that you were going to be killed by the ghost in a few months so I very carefully used my power to see into the future at some casinos in Las Vegas. I anonymously purchased Nathan's power of immortality for you with the winnings, Seth gave it to you when you got your new power. I figured that as long as you didn't know about it then it shouldn't change anything."

Alisha: "I thought the same thing when I had Seth take the immortal power from me and give it to you before you went back."

Simon: "I contacted Seth and sort of cashed in a favor. I asked him to steal your body and stop you from letting me go back to save you. I passed along some information to him and he knew that he owed me one though he still didn't know exactly who I was yet, it was Marni who actually spoke to him."

Alisha: "Then I had Seth take my power of immortality and put it in you."

Simon: "So we saved each other"

Alisha: "Yes we did, with quite a bit of help from Seth. Is he going to be alright?"

Simon: "He got the drop on Ross but he's going to lay low for a while anyway and he stopped dealing powers."

...

Simon: "I ran into Marni and she told me that Nathan was in jail and being transferred over to Homeland Security for interrogation and she got the impression that they knew about his power. I followed the transport to a wind farm on the outside of town near the desert. They took Nathan inside the maintenance building, he was unconscious and the three men were all armed with Uzis.

'Should we bring the tranq gun?' one of the men said to the woman

'No' said the woman, 'Just bring that little black bag, we need him wide awake for this.'

There were two of them inside and two out so I had to wait until dark to make a move."

Alisha: "You had a move? They had bloody Uzis, what could you do?"

Simon: "I broke the window out of their SUV and stole their tranquilizer gun then I took down the two outside with it. I snuck in from the roof and I could see and hear everything but I looked into the future, there was no way to take them both out before they could get me. They bound Nathan to a chair and drugged him with sodium pentathol when he woke. He told them everything they asked, he told them about all of us too. It was when he told them about Seth that they showed their true colors. They were rogue spies planning to get people with powers for themselves and use them to infiltrate government agencies and steal information. When they found out what Seth could do and where to find him they stopped the questions and demanded that Nathan demonstrate his power, then after a few tests...

Woman: 'Now lets see what happens with just a little bit of LSD.'

She had taken a vial from her black bag and put a few drops in Nathan's eye and walked over to Ross.

Woman: 'We can have all the powers that we can take, ooohhh, fuck me Ross!'

Ross: 'Oh yeah baby!'

And they just started shagging right there. I snuck over towards Nathan and started to untie him then he freaked out a bit and started mumbling. I put my hand over his mouth and lifted my mask a bit to show him my face and told him to keep quiet but it was too late. I ran and hid behind some storage shelves.

Woman: 'Shut up over there... wait, Ross check the radio.

Ross: 'Barnes check in... Barnes... Wheatly... Somethings going on, we've got to go'

The woman ran over to Nathan.

Woman 'Dammit! Fine. Nathan, tell me where all these powers came from! Tell me how all of this started, I need to know now!'

Nathan was well out of it by then.

Nathan: 'The storm...'

Woman: 'Storm, what storm? Show me Nathan, SHOW MEEEEEEE!'

Nathan motions his head upwards then all of a sudden the wind picked up outside and all the windows blew out, Ross ran over to look outside through what was left of a window to see a hailstorm, then he fell back as he appeared to be struck by lightning. That was my opening so I jumped down from the catwalk where I was hiding and shot the woman with the tranquilizer gun but she still managed to shoot at me so I had to shoot her with the uzi that I took from the men outside. The storm seemed to have weakened and Nathan was barely conscious. I was about to pour some water from a cooler over him when I was suddenly jumped by Ross, he was very strong and seemed to have gone a bit mental but there was something else..."

Alisha: "Well get on with it then! You can't just stop there"

Simon: "I don't want you to worry that's all. I... I felt him take my powers when we were struggling on the ground. He grabbed a gun and I ducked behind some machinery as he fired his entire clip at me. Then he stopped firing and just stood there out in the open for a few seconds so I shot what bullets I had left at him, I got him in the head but the wounds healed right up before he even hit the ground and he was revived and got up immediately.

Simon: 'How did you take my powers?'

Ross: 'We knew there were people with powers out there but when he told us about this power switching I couldn't get it out of my mind. I wanted to use these people's powers so bad, then the storm hit me. Now I can't be killed and I just saw the future, this is fuckin amazing! I saw you and I, we were fighting trying to keep each other from getting that gun right over there, I got the gun and I killed you. Go ahead, go for the gun already, we know how its going to turn out.'

Simon: 'But you shouldn't have told me about it because I really don't like making the same mistake twice!'

So instead of fighting for the gun I grabbed the water cooler and threw it over Nathan as I fled back up onto the catwalk and ducked behind a support column. Ross had managed to shoot me in the chest. I lost my grip and fell to the floor, I was in bad shape. Ross stopped and stood there for a second and I pulled out my knife. Then I started to feel my powers coming back and I had an unusually quick flash of the distant future. Then Ross screams 'I just saw YOUR future, how is that even possible! You're dead!' He points his gun at me and suddenly Nathan cries out 'Barry!' and the gun um... didn't fire, so I stabbed him through the eye and he died just before I did."

Alisha: "Okay I guess that Ross could only hold your powers for a few minutes and I suppose you got them back just in time but what do you mean about the gun not firing?"

Simon: "Nathan made a little flag come out the end when Ross pulled the trigger, it had 'BANG' written on it. I quite literally died laughing."

Simon: "By the time I revived, Nathan was well sobered up screaming to be untied.

Nathan: 'That guy came back to life, at least partially, he crawled out of here with that fucking knife still sticking out of his head. Sick shit, man! What's with the outfit? How'd you get my old power? What the fuck is going on, man?'

Simon: "Hold on! He's going after Seth. I have to warn him, and ask a big favor..."

Alisha: "What was it that you both saw in your distant future?"

Simon: "I saw you and I standing in a wedding chapel."

...

Alisha: "Simon, what is this place? What's upstairs?

Simon: "We're in the basement of what used to be an all night wedding chapel."

Alisha: "Are we squatting?"

Simon: "No, I own the building. I won it in a round of poker when I first came to Vegas."

Alisha: "You won a whole building in a card game?"

Simon: "The stakes were very high."

...

Simon: "Since Nathan's storm, people here have powers now. These people are being hunted and used covertly by mobsters, corporations, even spies. If they can't be recruited then they are taken as slaves."

Alisha: "Wha..."

Simon: "There is no Seth to trade powers here, now Las Vegas is where _people_ with powers are traded."

...

Alisha: "Have you been doing your superhero thing again?"

Simon: "I feel somewhat responsible for all of this. I've been doing what I can to help. I've only died twice since I got here."

Alisha: "It's not down to you, if anything it's on Nathan and some crazy spies."

Simon: "I can help people..."

Alisha: "So let me guess, now that you're immortal you want to live here in Las Vegas and be a superhero?"

Simon: "The thought had occurred to me yes";)

Alisha: "Yeah alright then but keep it part time yeah, and I want to reopen the wedding chapel above your little batcave here."

Simon: "You're going to run a wedding chapel?"

Alisha: "I was thinking WE could run the wedding chapel."

Simon: "You're on..."

...

Superhoodie in Vegas spin-off begins.

[Imagine Reverend Nathan performing late night drunken Vegas weddings and doing magic shows while Mama Marni makes wedding cakes and Alisha manages the place while Superhoodie goes around saving the day and whatnot with a little help from his people and a lot of help from additional recurring characters with various cool powers. Or leave Nathan and Marni out as main characters and instead add a short-tempered private investigator who caught on to Simon so now they work together or something.]

Please comment and feel free to expand, change, and add to the story here.


End file.
